The Real Hero
by Roses-Cheese-Wine
Summary: What happens when the allied nations visit the land down under AusUk...Aus as in Australia not Austria .


The real hero

Pairing: Australia/England

Rated: M

Hetalia doesn't belong to me and neither do these characters.

It was finally the end of another boring world meeting. Boring for most anyway. A certain

English gentleman barely noticed the time as he was occupied by something other than the

meeting. Or should I say someone...

England was surprised to see Australia attend the meeting. The last time he saw the

continent nation was when he helped him during Gallipoli against the ottoman empire. He was

alot more grown up now and, dare he say it, extremely handsome. England continued to watch

him throughout the meeting, trying not to be obvious, but a certain Frenchman saw what was

going on, and boy was he going to have fun with this.

The last 15-20 minutes of the meeting is usually used to discuss the location for the next

meeting. A few minutes of bantering back and forth ensued before Australia finally spoke up.

"Germany mate, why not have the next one at my place? All your houses are freezing this

time of year and I can't much deal with the cold. Besides its summer back home so we can

put a shrimp on the Barbie and have ourselves a bush tucker."

The room was silent and the Aussie really didn't know if he said something wrong or not.

He figured it out after a minute. "Bush tucker is food in the woods...like camping

mate..or have a barbeque."

Everyone nodded in understanding,now that he explained it, and they all saw it to be a good

idea. China, being a lover of all cute things, wanted so desperately to see a kangaroo.

"They're not as friendly as they look mate." Aussie warned "I've been

kicked by one and it broke all six of my ribs."

It was around 40degrees down under and in this heat Australia either went for a surf, but

couldn't now since a great white was spotted around, or lazed about.

1 month after the meeting and the other countries were due here any moment. He saw Sweden

and Finland a few days ago...they came to drop off sealand who usually hangs out with his

little sister wy.

So there he was lazing about in nothing but board shorts when his brother, new zealand,

walks in guiding the other countries. New Zealand was the responsible one where Aussie was

the carefree, more like careless, one. So it didn't surprise new zealand to see Aussie

lying there.

"Aidyn! What are you doing?" because nz Aussie and wy were all so close, they

usually used their human names amongst each other. Australia blinked an eye open and sat

Up as he saw everyone else. "G'day mates.. Welcome to the land down under" he

said with a grin. Australia was very proud of his home but most of all he was proud of his

animals. He stood up and went to greet everyone. Taking in his toned chest and tan skin,

England turned away with a slight blush on his face. Thank god for the heat, he thought.

"Oh sweet dude you got a beach like right outside! I'm so going for a swim!"

america was looking around like a child in a candy store. "sorry mate. The beach is off

bounds for the next two days. A great white shark was spotted."

America immediately looked disappointed but his eyes shone with excitement soon as he found

a stuffed life size crocodile. "Dude! This is awesome!" Aussie smiled and

walked over to a cupboard that was a hidden fridge and pull out a fish and walked toward

America and the croc. "yeah mate, that's what a real saltwater croc looks

like."

Everyone looked amazed at it but nz was worried. He knew what Australia was planning. Aussie

smirked and threw the fish up in the air above the croc. It quickly snapped its eyes open

and lunged at the fish, standing taller than America for mere seconds before flopping ack

down on its belly and swallowing the fish whole.

America, along with the other nations that decided to come close, moved back quickly.

"What the hell! I thought it was dead!" australia chuckled "don't worry

mate. He's names Boris. I've had him since he hatched so he's harmless. Now how

about we show you blokes to ya rooms."

3 days after they arrived, the beach was reopened and the nations gathered for some fun in

the sun. During those 3 days, Australia told them about all the venomous creatures the

inhabited his home. It's a surprised that he's still alive, thought England. Now

everyone was at the beach. Eating, swimming, or in America's case both. Australia was at

the BBQ cooking up some snags and burgers and England wonders around taking pictures. He had

to admit that this was a beautiful place and Australia managed to keep it clean, for the

sake of his animals more than anything else.

That night he went through his camera and noticed he'd taken alot of pictures of the

australian. He even managed to ask him to pose for one as he was the hosting nation. Aussie

stood smiling with his apron covering his bare chest and his ever present koala, Bruce,

hanging off his shoulder. England swears that thing is evil, the way it glares at

everything. He smiled at the picture. Australia looked so carefree and full of life and he

somewhat envied at how he seemed to be taking life so easily and getting by well. As much as

England would've lived to stare at that picture all night, he was tired. Arguements that

occurred during the day with France and sealand had him worn out.

The next day England went for a walk around the beach before the meeting enjoying the

sunlight he so rarely saw back home. When he walked into the meeting he took a seat and saw

a projector screen was down. Germany must have something to show them, he thought.

After most of the nations gathered for the meeting France got up to the front and spoke to

get everyone's attention. "Bonjour everyone! I hope you're all enjoying the

beautiful weather here and thanks to our wonderful host for suggesting to come to such a

magnificent place" he bowed his head and winked toward Australia in the back who smiled

"Not a problem mate. At least we're not freezing huh?" France chuckled lightly

before continuing. "Just before we begin this dull meeting, I thought some holiday

pictures would be nice non?" up until now England wasn't suspicious. He was

expecting some scenery pictures and snaps of women in bikinis since it was France. But after

the first few slides, which were harmless scenery ones, he noticed these pictures looked

very familiar. The next few ones were not so innocent as they were allot the hosting nation.

England felt his face go red with both anger and embarrassment and France saw this and gave

a wink. As long as he didn't say where the pictures came from he'd let France off

with a warning. After the slideshow, America shot to his feet and pointed to France

"Hey I was barely in those pictures and I'm the hero! Why was Aussie in them more

then me? Do you have a thing for him or something?" France merely smiled at the

accusation "oh mon ami did I not say? This is from

England's camera not mine."

England was already trembling with rage and embarrassment as the rest of the nations stared

at him. He got up so quickly his chair fell back and stomped out of the room, slamming the

door. Australia felt bad for him and got up and took the camera from France. "mate that

was a horrible way to expose his secret.." Aussie heard some snickers in the background

at England's expense and suddenly felt angry "So exposing secrets is what ya

want?" he asked in a rough tone. "China, Russia has a thing for you and you do for

him too and don't deny it." china blinked and blushed dark red and screamed out

aiya!

"America France has been eyeing ya since I first saw you 2." America looked at

France in disbelief as the other looked away embarrassed. Australia slowly exposed

everyone's crush and correctly too. Italy finally asked how he knew. "I spent my

life with animals and learnt to read their faces for emotion and reactions. I got so good at

it that reading people's reactions became a whole lot easier since animals have a better

poker face.

With that, Aussie left the room to find England and hand him his camera.

That idiot France! God how he hated him right now. England never cried but this was the

most humiliating thing ever. He never thought France could be so heartless as to expose him

like that. He curled up on his bed hugging a pillow when he heard a knock on the door. He

was going to leave it. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this.

That was before he heard Australia's voice on the other side. "England I know ya in

there mate and I'm sorry for what France did to ya...I came to return ya camera and see

if youre ok." as much as England wanted to, he couldn't ignore the man at his door.

He shuffled to the door and opened it slightly. Australia looked at him and immediately

noticed his red puffy eyes. "I'm sorry mate...that was cruel of him. But if it

makes ya feel any better I exposed his crush too and ya may think he's fine with it but

he was just as embarrassed." England smiled slightly as Australia handed back his

camera. He would've loved to see that frog squirm. His thoughts were interrupted when

Aussie spoke again. "I kinda already knew ya liked me though mate." England's

eyes widened in confusion. "I'll explain to ya later mate but for now let me just

say the feelings mutual." he leaned forward and gave tender kiss to England's

forehead, then both eyes, cheeks and eventually his mouth. The kiss was tender and soft and

england already felt light headed.

He pulled the continent nation inside and closed the door. Oh god how he needed this. Aussie

wrapped his arms around the slim waist and pulled the Englishman flush against his body. He

smirked when he felt that England was already half hard and nipped on his bottom lip begging

for entrance. England didn't need to be told twice and opened his mouth for the younger

nation willingly. He slid in his tongue, deepening the kiss, while rubbing England's

erection over the cloth.

England bucked and gasped, breaking the kiss. "Aah...a-aussie." said aussie

smirked and nipped at the pale neck before him and whispered "Aidyn mate." he

continued rubbing England, enjoying the moans that were so freely spilling from his lips.

"A-arthur..Mmm..p-please Aidyn...don't tease me." Aidyn smiled and picked his

lover up, taking him to bed and lying him down. He loved the wanting look he received and

made quick work of his and his partners clothes. England felt somewhat embarrassed and went

to cover himself. Before he even moved Aussie had his hands pinned above him. "Nuh uh

mate. Tonight I want to see all of you..and hear all of you." Arthur flushed darker at

that demand and slowly nodded his head.

Australia was not a patient nation. Those who closely know him know this very well. And

England was about to find out. He quickly located a bottle of massage oil that is stocked in

every one of his guest rooms and lathered up three fingers. He moved down to lick the tip of

Arthur's member, which was already dripping, and smiled as the other let out a small

mewl. He swallowed Arthur as he added the first finger. Arthur arched up and moaned louder,

barely feeling the first finger. "Aah! Aidyn..mmmm..." Aussie smirked around the

cock in his mouth and sucked harder as he slipped in the second finger. Arthur felt an

uncomfortable stretch as he felt Australia scissoring and thrusting his fingers deeper. When

the third one was in even the pleasure he was receiving couldn't take away the pain and

he whimpered slightly. Aussie knew it was hurting him but he reached deeper. He just needed

to find that damn bundle of-

"aaahhh Aidyn!" Arthur arched off the bed and clung to the sheets tightly.

Australia smirked, there we go. After a few more thrusts to his prostate, Aussie pulled out

his fingers and lathered up his hard shaft with the lubricant and pressed the head against

Arthur's entrance.

Arthur whined as he felt empty when the fingers were removed but gasped and moaned and he

felt the blunt tip of aidyns cock press against him. Slowly, Aidyn pushed into the willing

body underneath him and grit his teeth at the tight heat surrounding his manhood. Arthur

whimpered at the painful intrusion and tried to worm away from it, but the strong grip on

his hips prevented him from going too far.

After what seemed like hours, Arthur gave the go ahead and the younger of the two pulled out

until just the head was in, and pushed back in. Arthur's knuckles were turning white

from how hard he was clutching the sheets. He could've never imagined that Australia

would feel this good inside him. Said Aussies patience was wearing thin as he picked up the

pace in both speed and power, slamming hard into Arthur.

"Aah oooh Aidyn... More...h-harder!"

"Fuck mate..nggh so tight!"

Aidyn reached down and started pumping Arthur roughly causing him to scream and tighten

around the man inside hard. With a loud moan of some that represented England's name,

Australia thrust forward one more time and released deep inside England. At the sensation of

being filled to the brim, England followed with a loud moan.

The 2 spent a moment lying on their backs trying to catch their breath. England started to

feel awkward and didn't know what to do now. He considered trying to get some distance

between him and Aussie until the embarrassment he felt die down, until he felt 2 strong arms

pull him close.

england blushed but nuzzled close and smiled..."so how did you know i liked you?"

australia simply laughed and explained to him what he told the others earlier. needless to say england was

amazed. australia had a real talent and could put it to good use, but he knew how lazy and carefree the

younger nation was. "hey artie?" ugh...there was nothing more arthur hated than that nickname butcoming

from australia, it sounded pleasant "hmm?"

"love ya mate"

"love you too you git"

australia looked confused..."what the hell is a git?"

england looked up at his confused expression and couldnt stop the laugh even if he wanted to.

"its english slang...an insult usually but this time it was a term of affection"

"An insult is a term of affection? ya live in a backwards country mate.."

"haha shutup and sleep aidyn...i'm tired"

the next morning england awoke to a pain in his backside...it wasnt as if he was a virgin so he

was expecting it...he looked over so see australia still asleep, looking childish.

he smiled at the sight and got up in search of some painkillers when he heard a soft yet urgent knock on his door.

he put on his robe and opened the door to see new zealand looking worried.

"sorry to bother you so early england but i need aussie...america went wondering and was bitten by a tiger snake.

england let new zealand in and he woke australia up. explaining the situation australia was quickly awake and dressed

leaving england with a peck on the cheek.

loving, caring, fun, and energetic yet lazy...england smiled at where his newfound relationship with aussie was going

as he headed to shower and dress before leaving for the hospital to check up on him.

he's the real hero and he doesnt even know it.


End file.
